The prevention of LDL oxidation has been acknowledged as an important factor in the inhibition of the progression of atherosclerosis. There is a variety of anti-atheosclerosis drugs such as the drugs of the vastatin group, hereinafter conventional anti-atherosclerosis agents. Furthermore, certain carotenoids which are known to be anti-oxidants have been reported to inhibit LDL oxidation and thus arrest the progression of atherosclerosis (see, e.g. Krinsky, N., Free Radical Biology & Medicine, (1989) vol. 7, pp. 617-635). PCT/IL98/00286 discloses the effectiveness of a synergistic mixture of lycopene and vitamin E in inhibiting LDL-oxidation, and hence arresting the progression of atherosclerosis. The effectiveness of the carotenoids phytoene and phytofluene in inhibiting LDL-oxidation has not been evaluated.
The contribution of atherosclerosis to heart disease is well known. Therefore there is a constant need for novel compositions which effectively inhibit the progression of atherosclerosis.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a novel composition which demonstrates high effectiveness in inhibiting LDL oxidation, thus effectively arresting the progression of atherosclerosis.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for inhibiting LDL oxidation and hence inhibit the progression of atherosclerosis.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.